eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Danny Mitchell
Son of Glenda and Archie Mitchell and brother of Ronnie and Roxy Mitchell. Uncle of Danielle Jones and Amy Slater . Danny will arrive for his father Archie Mitchell's funeral to meet his sisters Ronnie and Roxy Archie did not know of Danny's existence before his death, as his mother Glenda left Archie after discovering she was pregnant. Danny first appears in the show in the episode broadcast on 21 January 2010 when he turns up at his mother's house unannounced, startling her.The next week, Glenda shows Danny his father's obituary and gives him the address of The Queen Victoria public house in Walford where his sisters Ronnie and Roxy live.. Danny goes to The Queen Victoria and interrupts an argument between Ronnie and Roxy. Roxy tell Danny to go away they have just buried their father, to which Danny says he thinks they have just buried his father too. After a visit from Glenda to prove that Danny is who he claims to be, Danny gets talking to his sisters who ask him to stay, Glenda wants him to have nothing to do with them because Archie is still "inside their heads". against Glenda's wishes. His cousin Phil Mitchell is unhappy, thinking he is possibly a younger version of Archie. Danny starts working behind the bar of The Queen Victoria where he meets Amira Masood. He compliments her, and they later kiss, but the next day she tells him it was a stupid mistake. Peggy Mitchell overhears Danny on the phone to Glenda and is furious, asking him to leave. Roxy insists that Peggy does not make the rules, but Danny decides to go anyway and packs his things. Before he leaves the Square, Amira's husband Syed Masood confronts him about the kiss, but he assures Syed he will never be returning. Several weeks later, Peggy receives a call from the police station. When she gets there, she finds Danny shouting to be let out, bloodied and bruised. He explains he had an argument with Glenda and left home, then got in a drunken fight and was put in cells to sober up. He tells her he hoped Roxy would come as Peggy hates him, but she confirms his identity and he is able to leave. He reunited with Roxy who is very pleased to see him, and after a heart-to-heart with Peggy, he vows to help her get The Queen Victoria back from Roxy. Roxy is angry with him for putting the bust of Queen Victoria back on the bar as it was used to kill Archie, but he tells her it is what Archie would have done and she should make him proud. He later sabotages a pump at the pub so Roxy is forced to ask for Peggy's help, and convinces Roxy to buy the beauty salon that is coming up for auction. He is befriended by Janine Butcher who wants to turn him against his family in order get Roxy's inheritance. Ronnie tells Roxy he cannot be trusted, but he reveals Janine's plan, cementing his place in the Mitchell family. He and Glenda then plan to con Roxy out of her inheritance themselves. Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Present Characters Category:a picture